Unexpected Events
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: (A Hoody and Masky story) "Ow!" I yelped. I looked back to see what I had tripped over. I took a moment to distinguish the shapes in the darkness. A tree root. I just tripped over a root and fallen hard onto the earth. Could this day get any better? Pulling my leg free I pushed myself up. "Ow!" I yelped again and fell back to the earth. I didn't. I didn't just.


**Well I got bored in Government Class and the teacher went over some review for the up coming final and explaining what we needed for the essay and I started writing and this is what I got. Then I decided hey why not type it instead of throwing it away like the last one? Yeah why not I'll post it. And here you have it. Have fun. Like always I'll do both endings for both types reader fans.**

I sighed.

"Understand?" He asked after going on about personal space for I don't know how long. I nodded. "Good."

He walked into the mansion and I stopped by the door. I leaned against the building. I had really screwed up. I felt heartbroken. One wrong move was all it took. One and I had made that move. I didn't see what was so bad about it. Apparently he just wasn't a huggy person? Jack accepted them. Both of them. Jeff growled but tolerated them. Sally liked them. Smile was confused but tolerated them just like Jeff. BEN reacted with a pat on the back. Sally wouldn't let go until he hugged back though. Now I felt bad. I got scolded for an innocent act that wouldn't matter. Apparently such acts were more than that. Or maybe-

"Hey. Back already, huh? How'd it go?" I looked up to see EJ walking out into the clearing.

"Very well." I responded thus explaining my excitement from before.

"... You ok?"

"More or less."

He stood there for a moment. Like he was considering something. "What happened?"

"Nothing really important."

"You're just saying that so I'll leave you alone. Is Jeff- Well, being Jeff again?"

"No. No nothing like that. It's fine."

"..."

I sighed again and started walking. I didn't really feel like heading back in at the moment. That and I didn't want to be under that stare any longer. Funny since he didn't have any eyes that he could create such an intimidating stare with. Yet he did it. He accomplished it and proved it not impossible.

"I'll be back." I told him.

"Where are you going now?"

"On a walk." I replied and continued on.

He let me go without question. Before I knew it I was in the oh so familiar woods that had all the fun things for Jay to play with. To explore. For people to enjoy before they met with a horrible fate. I walked those woods alone for I wasn't sure how long. Though such suited my needs at the moment. Quiet. I was a bit sad to see that daylight was quickly vanishing. I should head back before someone decided that something bad happened or something. I had to head back to what brought me out here. It was something so minor. Something I should just drop but yet here I was. Now I was just being stupid. Drop it. So I headed back. As it grew darker it became harder to see and I had been slowly picking up my pace with the setting sun in a futile attempt to outrun it. To get back before I was encased in darkness. No sooner had the darkness overtaken me.

"Ow!" I yelped.

I looked back to see what I had tripped over. I took a moment to distinguish the shapes in the darkness. A tree root. I just tripped over a root and fallen hard onto the earth. Could this day get any better? Pulling my leg free I pushed myself up.

"Ow!" I yelped again and fell back to the earth.

I didn't. I didn't just. I tried again with the same result. I did. I did and now I was stuck here. Looked like I wasn't going anywhere tonight. There was no way I was going to make it back like this. I'd end up hurting myself more or worse if I attempted to in this darkness. I couldn't just stay here though. I wasn't safe down here. I was at risk of being seen. So with no other options I gave the tree that tripped me a death glare before slowly pulling myself over to it. Placing a hand on it I stood. Then after looking at it another moment I slowly and clumsily pulled myself up and into it. Just happy it had many sturdy branches. I settled back on the branch with a sigh and waited…

"Hey!"

I woke to see that the sun had risen. How did I- Oh right. I tripped and then I had to get up into the tree… How long had I been out here?... When did I fall asleep?... And what woke me? Well at least it was calm. Peaceful. Quiet-

"Hey you!"

I looked down. A little surprised though I shouldn't have. I saw Jay with his camera. For the love of- Can't I just catch one break? At least one time where I could come out into these woods and Not have a camera pointed me or in my face? Just once?

"Can- Can you speak?" He asked.

No. No of course not. Yes I can speak! What kind of question was that? "What do you want?" I asked resulting in a surprised expression.

I guess it made sense. This was actually the first time I had spoken with him. He didn't seem sure where to go from there since I had actually said something.

"Well. Um." He took a moment to gather himself. "Well I've been-" He stopped. Yes I know what you've been doing and you know I know now say something worth my time. "Why aren't you… running this time… or attacking me… or something?" He seemed suspicious as he looked around.

"Would you rather I do?" I asked. It wasn't like I could go anywhere so why not humor him?

"N- No! Not at all!" He responded quickly.

I looked up and leaned my head against the bark.

"I want to talk about… a variety of things really."

I stayed silent and he voiced his first question.

"Do you know what's going on with Tim?"

Going on? Did he mean the whole Tim/ Masky persona thing? "On some level." Kindof. Sort of. Not really. That didn't really matter to me. Just how to keep Masky Masky.

He seemed confused. "Do you know where he is?"

Maybe… "Not at the moment." Yeah. For all I knew he was still sleeping. He could be looking for me. Waiting for me. Getting a new mission. How could I be sure?

He seemed disappointed. "Can you tell me about that Thing?"

"I could."

Silence. He asked if I could and I can. But not would and I most certainly won't.

"... Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

He seemed frustrated if anything now but he let the subject be. This was fun. He was getting no where and I was right here. Yet he could do nothing.

"How about-"

Things went on like this. I quit listening and my mind wandered. I wondered what they were having for breakfast this morning. Breakfast sounded good right now. A bed sounded good right now. This tree sucked. It tripped me and now it offered no comfort. Trees were the devil spawn or something. First they were helping you. Hey hide here we'll help you blend in and then BAM! They stab you in the back and trip you forcing you to spend the night in the woods. Are they bipolar?


End file.
